


Hearten Lights

by saphique



Series: Enliven [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Enliven, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been working together and having sex for a while, and this is one moment where it is much needed.<br/>Part 1 of a series called "Enliven" where you'll find different smut scenarios, not related, where both our wonderful ladies have different chemistry together. These women have so much potential, as lovers as much as individuals...I cannot let them go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearten Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exulansis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exulansis/gifts).



> Gift for talented Exulansis, author of She Will Be Your Living End. Go read it now!   
> Author's note : Dr.Rebecca Gorin and Jillian Holtzmann together are EVERYTHING, and I had to get all the smut out of my head, down on paper for you to enjoy as much as I needed them to…enjoy...themselves… ? Glad you followed me here. I only saw the movie once, translated in French, which does not give me a lot to work for in the Ghostbusters universe (I haven't seen the original either), so thank you for understanding if it lacks in Ghosts. Take care and have a good read.

As a fifth tentative, their goal remains unattainable as the particles collapse inside the cylinder, between electrical sparks and coloured vapor. The whole machinery grumbles before shutting down, only allowing a safety light to blink its bright red beam while everything goes quiet.

"Safety lights are for dudes," Holtzmannn grumbles, slowly pouting. Suddenly, she notices that her shoulders were tense from expectation, so she loosens up since there is nothing to hope for anymore from this experiment.

"Safety lights are indeed for dudes," Dr.Gorin agrees in a calm voice, feeling contrite while looking up and down at the unresponsive system.

"They only remind you of your failures, when what you build lets you down, the only things left are these damn safety lights…" Holtzmann continues, softly hitting the side of the equipment with her palm, but immediately regrets it and forms a petting pattern on its side, as to ask for forgiveness to her creation. The shutdown of the systems has left them with the red beam as the only source of light and it colours their bodies in pinkish shades, as if they were developing pictures in a photography lab.

Dr.Rebecca Gorin cannot help herself but feel sorry for her student's disappointment. She removes her sleeve-length gloves, cast them down into the sterilization basket on the side of the table and puts her hand on her waist, leaning closer to Jillian who is still petting the motor's system.

"Well, Dr.Gorin, I really thought this time, it was going to work," declares Holtzmann, still pouting, but making sure every word is articulated clearly in order to indicate her displeasure. She also removes her protection gloves. Ashamed, she hides behind her yellow goggles as she takes them off of her head, messing her sweaty blond hair. At least the embarrassing blush on her cheeks cannot be seen in this red light, although Dr.Gorin is aware of Jillian's easiness to blush in situations where she is not in control.

"Jillian," the professor speaks kindly, staring at her student's face without moving. Holtzmann doesn't answer. She has her arms folded, her goggles on and the fact that she is looking at nothing in particular makes Dr.Gorin thinks she looks like a child, uneasy in a world that was reserved for adults who never treated her as an equal. It made her smile and it also made her sympathetic. The younger woman's gold locks are oscillating under the air conditioning vent and she murmurs to herself words such as 'mistake', 'foolish',..

"Jillian," she says again, but this time she gently puts her hands on each shoulder, facing the sulking student who looked adorable. Even though they have been working together for years, the height difference is hard to get used to. Jillian's gaze would always be facing directly at Dr.Gorin's collarbone, just below her neck, just over her breasts. Sometimes, she would cheat and stare down respectfully at these wonderful tasteful curves while her mentor spoke- surely Dr.Gorin knows that shorter people are face to face with her chest, or should she say face to breast? This time, behind her yellow glasses, surrounded by red light, in the middle of self-loathing, she couldn't quite see Dr.Gorin as much as she wanted and that itself is another mistake.

"Let me turn the regular lights on," suggests Jillian only to be interrupted by Dr.Gorin.

"It's not necessary. Come with me in my office," commands the professor. For a third party, Dr.Gorin's authoritarian's voice could sound uncaring, but anyone who knows Rebecca understands that she always goes straight to the point. Something twitches in Jillian's face, switching from embarrassment to nervousness. She removes her yellow goggles. When Dr.Gorin commands, it's impossible to resist, because of the assertiveness in her voice, also because her pheromone is so intoxicating it affects Jillian's defences. Years of working side by side have created a dependence, similar to their morning coffees and their evening green teas.

"I'm not feeling high in self-esteem right now…" Holtzmann has to be honest. Her confession is heard, but remains ineffective.

"I do not care. You're coming with me." Dr.Gorin takes Jillian's left hand. Her fingers are surprisingly soft for a professor working with her hands as much as with her brain. Consenting, Jillian follows her guidance through shadows and through the vanishing safety red light, escorting her to the exit. Behind her mentor's silhouette, Holtzmannn can without restrictions admire Dr.Gorin's hair, each of the curly locks bouncing in sync with her gait. While they are walking towards the office, Jillian knows that, even though Dr.Gorin has a tendency to rarely demonstrate emotion on her face other than concentration, approval or disapproval, there is a small smile on the side of her lips at this moment. The palms of their hands are getting hotter, and Dr.Gorin's free hand turns the handle and the sunlight abruptly hit their bodies. It takes a few seconds to get used to it. The professor closes the door behind them, does not lock it, goes across the room to pull the curtains down in order to reduce sunlight. She removes her grey jacket, unbuttons her black vests, slowly removes it from her shoulders. Standing tall in front of the window, wearing a white blouse that reveals a glimpse of a white bra, Dr.Gorin looks at Jillian who impatiently blurts out a "wow", before she can hold it back. By the look of admiration on her face, she is obviously referring to Dr.Gorin's appearance. Oh, how she adores Dr.Gorin's outline and traits, even though she rarely exhibits any parts of her body, hidden under her labcoats, which is perfectly fine, because it transforms these rare occasions into moments to treasure.

"I hate seeing you in this particular mood, not only because its upsets me but also because you are wasting your precious time. You are one of the best scientists around. You make things work, and you know it." After speaking without gesticulating, Dr. Gorin pulls her chair, turns it around so it is facing Jillian on her left side, and sits down. Even sitting down, Dr.Gorin remains impressively tall, always beautiful. With her back comfortably settled in her chair, the professor motions with her index, indicating Jillian to come forward. Step by step, the student comes closer, the redness on her cheeks taking back its customary place. Dr.Gorin motions her to come closer, until her knees are brushing her thighs.

"Now, take your clothes off," the smile on the side of Dr.Gorin's lips comes back, impish.

"I'm not sure, I…I, feel kind of low, and I haven't showered, while you're looking -" she does not have time to finish her sentence, interrupted.

"I don't care about that. Do you think I feel flawless right now? Of course not. And you are not a failure, so take back every hatred thought out of this pretty head of yours and join me, here," she points her own immeasurable thighs, which have always driven Jillian crazy with their length and softness.

"Show me your science, Jillian," it could sound like a demand, but it comes out as an affectionate request, a reassuring and familiar invitation.

A few moments later, any clothes related to the laboratory are thrown on the floor, Jillian's pants and shirt are removed, while Rebecca's blouse is fully unbuttoned. Panting, the student, guided by her mentor's ministrations, is invited to straddle her thigh, brushing her already dampen underwear on Dr.Gorin's black pants.

"Are you sure you don't want to remove these? I might...ruin them," Jillian wonders, between two breaths, worried and feeling too self-conscious about her obvious desire.

"Again, I don't care. Actually, I do, and I like that," That being said, Dr.Gorin places a hand on the lower back of Jillian and pressures her to stoop over her, to sit down firmly on her thigh. Settling down, she exhales from the relief of Dr.Gorin's heat and she can feel the pool of moisture humidifying her cunt. Rapidly, Dr.Gorin's hands placed on the lower of her back pushes her closer to her, so that Jillian's exposed bra is landing directly in Dr.Gorin's face, her mouth already watering. Positioned as if they were hugging, they start fucking. Jillian straddles her professor, bending over Dr.Gorin's who kisses the skin of her breast. She holds herself on the back of the chair, each arm beside her professor's head, smelling Dr.Gorin's curly hair while pressing in circles on her thigh.

"Don't be shy, Jillian, you know this is going to work," she manages to mumble while licking the sweat sliding on her student's chest. Eyes closed, Holtzmann humps with more vigour, drenching the black pants and she can almost hear her mentor smile between two licks. The movements of her waist are growing more frantic and prompt, she starts making these little squeaking sounds of delight that definitely make Dr.Gorin smile. The mentor's free hand finds its way between their bodies, finds her own clitoris over her drenched black pants and starts pressing and gyrating. Jillian notices her mentor's strokes and it drives her to the top. As she compresses all over Dr.Gorin's body, she succeeds to hear Rebecca's small moans of completion that sound like little hiccups, and Jillian is the one who is smiling now.

"Now, it worked well, don't you think?", Rebecca's voice is astonishingly low, still recovering and shivering. Holtzmann knows this is a rhetorical question. After years of these private moments, some shorter, some longer, she will never get used to them, even though they are sometimes awkward, but never taken for granted, it is still something that helps them keep their routine. There is no doubt in the efficiency of their professional relationship, nevertheless they need these sexual intermissions to fully make their collaboration work, in order to get everything out of their system, with Dr.Gorin's eager for quickies, in her office with her protégée, and Holtzmann's infatuation over her professor helping her cope with her insecurities.

"Do you think you can manage to continue to work with these ruined pants?" mocks Holtzmann, still sitting in her mentor's lap, staring down at her.

"Well, experiments happen in labs, who needs to know about the content on my clothes? Its the discreet mark of all of our efforts. Do you think you are ready to get to work again? Worthy of the university student that you are, not mimicking a whimpering adolescent?" Again, Dr.Gorin's comment could be mistaken for crudeness, but it is her clumsy way to tease. With her glasses misaligned on her nose, bits of hair sticking to her forehead, Jillian can not be bothered by her pleasantries because her mentor is looking too adorable post-sex.

"No problem. Just let me destroy these safety lights first."


End file.
